Baldi's Basics: Custom Mode
Baldi's Basics: Custom Mode is an indie horror game parody. As being, it's pretty much the same game as Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, just now you get to choose who comes at you! Story: Oh noes! School's out for once more, but your friend Baldi has left his 7 noteboos in the school once again, and doesn't have time to get them, cause if he does, he'll be late for eating practice! To help him, you'll have to go back in the school and get them for him! Don't forget to answer Baldi's math problems every time you get a notebook. To win, collect all 7 notebooks and escape the school! You also have to have fun of course. Characters: * Baldi ( will always be in) * Playtime * Principal of the Thing * It's a Bully * Gotta Sweep * Arts and Crafters * 1st Prize * Filename2 * Cloudy Copter - Since this game takes place in a school, he will blow you down the hall if he sees you. * Placeface * Pencil Boy - This character's mechanics and look are eventually took from Baldi's Basics in a Little Bit of Everything. The creator of this game is credited for this. * Test Dithered - Mechanics currently unknown. * 0th Prize - Mechanics currently unknown. * Colored Baldies - Mechanics currently unknown. * Joe * Parrot * Chalkes * Old Baldi * NoobTime * Ear Nugget * Superindent * Let,s Drum * Harri * Remote * Gotta Mop * Build Build Build * Kitchen Soup(Baldi's Basics) * Mr. Luxury * The Guard * It's not a Bully * The Arts Teacher * Head-Face * The inspector * Braintime * Pranktime * Gametime * Playtimei * Granny * Teacher's Pet * Librarian * MathStick * Lockjaw * It's a Baldi * It's a Chef's * It's a Wall Punisher * YAYSUU * Ad-er * GiftTime (only during Christmas Event) * Ryeun (FNATI jumpscare sound is replaced with a screech) * The Heath Teacher * Brainwasher * Zerran * Jade * Plexi * Fusion Minded * Ze Bell * Mean Spitballs * Noober (no longer says words like the f word) * Smath * Billy * Marga * Lilemm * Original ZackSeth * Lancer (Deltarune) * Logan * Good Germ * Emoter * Honey * Nurse Ella Williams * Paintaar * Shoutout Boi * Woomy * Tesserectian * Genes * Weird Baldi * Squeaky Cleaner * Bataball'd * Fancytime * 2nd Prize * Sonic * Sid The MLG Kid * Marioyes Bowserno * ??? - The creepy girl with the scissors from Baldi's Basics in a Little Bit of Everything (credit to the creator). This character is secret! This character spawns after you enter "10111" into one of the questions and you get 6 notebooks. After she first spawns in and your run ends, she will be added to the roster, and you don't have to enter any code to have her spawn, you just have to collect 6 notebooks. Leave in the comments what characters you want added! Warning: Horror characters (like Bloody Baldi and Horrortime) will not be added! '''Note: You can now add your own characters, just don't add horror ones like Zerran said. Items: *Quarter * BSoda * Energy Flavored Zesty Bar * Principal's Keys * Safety Scissors * Swinging Door Lock * Baldi's Least Favorite Tape * Alarm Clock * WD-Nosquee *Bowl & Spoon *Big Ol' Boots * Teleportation Teleporter * An Apple for Baldi * Grappling Hook * Burger * GSoda * Ultra-Powered Water Blaster 5000 * Humanizing Ray * Dollar * BSoda Deluxe Edition * 3rd Question Decryption Key * Building Tools * BSoda Infinite * Turbo Gummi Candies * Elephant of the Gods * I.D. Labs Pepper Spray * Slingshot * Super Energy Flavored Zesty Bar * Bowl and Spoon * UnFusing Ray * IaS Scolding Repellent * Giant Spider Bottle * BSoda (FT Type) * Computer * RSODA * Kingston * Calculator * Insane Flavored Zesty Bar * OSODA Leave in the comments what items I should add! Another note: Due to Zerra not being active on this page, you can now add your items. The Map Selector After selecting your characters, this menu pops up, wanting you to choose one map of the following: *Classic School (the basic school) *Birthday Bash School (school from Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash) *Public Demo School (school from the Baldi's Basics Full Game Public Demo) *Placeholder School (basically the public demo map, just everything is placeholders) *Abandoned School (school now looks abandoned, like in Baldi's Unknown School) *Builderman's School (school from Builderman's Basics on Making a Great Game) *Noober's School (school from Noob's Math Game) *Old School (school from Baldi's Basics Classic v1.0) *Little Bit of Everything School (school from Baldi's Basics in a Little Bit of Everything) *Night School (school from Baldi in ultimate crossover) *Randomly Generated School (the map is randomly generated) *ROBLOX Multiplaye Map (From Baldi,s Basics Multiplayer ROBLOX Map) This screen changes the way the map looks. Also can change the amount of notebooks you collect. New Added Endings: True Ending: '''Can be achieved if the protagonist gets 10-20 questions wrong. So you exit the school, but then you see a sign that says: "Well, you did good, but... you could've done better. Anyways, Mr. Luxury needs you in his office, go see him right now!" So you go into Mr. Luxury's Office and meet someone named FileName1, as he is the brother of FileName2. He will say some things, and then the game crashes. Events: Christmas Event ''This event has ended ''During this event, everything will be Christmas styled. There is also a character named GiftTime that will only appear during the event. New Years Event ''This event has ended ''During this event, everything will look 2000 styled. Valentine's Day Event ''This event has ended ''During the event, everything will be Valentine's Day styled. Saint Patrick's Day Event ''This event has ended ''During the event, everything will be St. Patrick's Day themed and a new character named Mr. Luck will be added. Halloween Event ''This event has ended ''During the event, everything will be Halloween themed,Twisted Corruptions will replace their original conterpart. Birthday Event ''This event has ended ''During the event, everything will have birthday decorations and a large cake. All characters wear birthday clothing. Trivia *Cloudy Copter's mechanics in this game is based off Cloudy Copter's planned mechanics in the school for the full game. *The code for spawning ??? is took from the number in the link of BBIALBOE. *Pencil Boy and ???'s looks and mechanics are both took from Baldi's Basics in a Little Bit of Everything. **The idea for taking both of them from this decompile is because Zerra1010Zarra actually really likes this decompile. **The creator is also credited. Gallery: RosterSlot Template.png|Slot for the characters. Navigation: Category:Games Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Gavrilis Gaming Approved Pages Category:Parrot2019 quitaly Approved